


Happiness

by Arakyune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bad English, Friendship, I don't know what else, Mt. Shirogane | Mt. Silver, Not Beta Read, mentioned green (pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: Red was on Mt. Silver for three years. Then he met Gold, who came because Green told him to.





	

Here he was, defeated. He didn’t know, if it was good, or bad anymore. It was too long, so many years have passed, and suddenly,he was looking into those gold eyes. The boy in front of him was smiling. Red couldn’t say anything.

“We didn’t introduce ourselves before battle, right? I am Gold, and you must be Red… right?” Red nodded. 

“Oh, thank god, I almost thought I got the wrong person. You didn’t give me enough time to ask before battle, next time let me ask first,” continued Gold,”someone asked me to get you down from the mountain, you know? He was probably really worried.” Red opened mouth but no sound came out. Instead, he gave Gold questioning look. 

“Green. That idiot got drunk the day I defeated him, and asked me to find you! And after I beat the elite four, he asked me again! And since I’m such a good friend, I said yes. So now I don’t have any other choice, than to bring you back.” Red looked really confused now. Why would Green want him back home? He even took his title as a champion.

“Come on, don’t give me that look! You’re obviously his best friend, of course he wants you back. How long have you been here, three, maybe four years? He already forgave you, a long time ago. So, will you come back with me?” And then Red smiled, and nodded. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Gold thought that he saw a tears, but before he could be sure, Red turned around to pick up his belongings. Red didn’t know, what would be waiting for him after three years away from civilization, but if his best friend really cared for him that much, he was sure it wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
